Satu sama Lain
by daffodeela
Summary: "Kalau kau bersedih lagi, aku akan ada untukmu. Aku tahu kau juga sama. Hanya kita yang saling mengerti rasa kehilangan yang satu ini." Ino mengangguk paham dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kita akan selalu ada untuk satu sama lain." Post-war, ficlet. Written specially for Elza/Inolana :D


_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Canon for setting, post war, ficlet._

 _Written specially for Elza/Inolana. Happy birthday! :D_

 _Enjoy reading! :)_

.

.

Shikamaru meraih sebatang rokok dari bungkus di dalam saku celananya. Pematik api sudah berada di tangan kirinya. Setelah puntung rokok diselipkan di antara kedua bibir, ia membakar ujung lainnya. Asap-asap putih membumbung ke angkasa. Menambah-nambah polusi yang mengotori udara.

Angin berembus dari arah selatan. Membawa polusi udara yang diproduksi rokok bakaran Shikamaru menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung Ino. Meski selama tiga empat tahun ke belakang asap rokok tak jarang mengotori oksigen bersih yang menyelubungi lingkungannya, ia tak pernah terbiasa akan itu. Ia tak pernah suka, kalau boleh jujur. Apalagi, asap-asap itu adalah musuh terbesar bagi rambut panjangnya. Tak jarang helaian pirangnya itu bau polusi.

Ino duduk di samping Shikamaru. Sementara lelaki itu masih menahan pandangannya pada langit, menyesap dan mengembuskan kumpulan asap ke udara. Bertingkah seakan Ino tidak ada. Ino mendengus. Ia mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah, kemudian menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal.

"Kautahu apa pendapatku soal rokok," kata Ino. Ia sesegera mungkin menjauhkan kunciran rambutnya dari daerah yang terjangkau asap.

"Ya, aku tahu," tanggap Shikamaru. Ia menyelipkan batang rokok di ruas jemari telunjuk dan jemari tengahnya. Setelah dirasanya udara bersih yang ia hirup sudah cukup, ia kembali menyesap asap dan mengecap nikotin dari puntung rokoknya.

Ino memalsukan batuk dua kali. Ia berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokannya. Memberikan sebuah pertanda pada Shikamaru bahwa ia benar-benar terganggu oleh kegiatan merokoknya.

Shikamaru pura-pura tak mendengar keluhan tersirat Ino. Ia terus menyesap dan mengembuskan asap menggunakan mulutnya.

"Terakhir aku melihatmu seperti ini adalah saat pemakaman Asuma-sensei." Ino melirik wajah Shikamaru melalui sudut matanya. Napasnya diembuskan keras-keras ketika melihat lelaki itu tetap bergeming setelah kata-katanya.

"Tapi, waktu itu kau tidak menghabiskan rokok itu. Kau hanya membakarnya lalu menyesapnya sebentar, lantas membuangnya," Ino melirik ke arah rokok yang terselip di sela jemari teman satu timnya, "sekarang, ukuran rokok itu tinggal setengah."

Shikamaru masih mengabaikan kata-kata Ino. Lelaki yang disebut-sebut pintar itu seharusnya menangkap maksud implisit dari Ino. Gadis itu meminta dirinya untuk mematikan rokoknya. Biasanya, Ino akan mengomel dengan kecerewetan khas seorang perempuan. Khas Yamanaka Ino yang merepotkan. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Shikamaru mengerti, keadaan yang membuatnya begitu. Keadaan yang membuat mereka sama-sama mengenakan pakaian serba hitam untuk mengenang pejuang perang yang telah gugur. Mengenang ayah mereka masing-masing.

Merasa diabaikan, Ino mendesah. Ia berdiri di hadapan Shikamaru kemudian merebut rokoknya. Ia mematahkan rokok itu menjadi dua, kemudian mematikan bara apinya menggunakan ibu jari.

"Ino!" Shikamaru memekik. Ino mengibas-ngibaskan ibu jari bakal melepuhnya untuk menetralisir rasa panas. Ia menggosoknya ke arah pakaiannya sendiri.

"Berhenti merokok, Shikamaru!" Mata Ino menyipit.

"Baiklah," kata Shikamaru setengah mengeluh.

"Mau tidak mau, karena rokokmu sudah patah dan mati," sindir Ino.

Shikamaru tertegun. Ia menatap wajah Ino lurus-lurus. "Maaf soal tanganmu," katanya. Ia menarik tangan Ino yang mematikan nyala rokok dan mengusap ibu jarinya.

Kedua mata Ino melebar. Ia nyaris menampilkan wajah terperangah jika saja ia tidak tahu suasana. Ia pikir, Shikamaru akan mengatakan "merepotkan" sesuai dengan _trademark_ malasnya. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Ino mengerti. Keadaan yang membuatnya berbeda sekarang.

Mereka menyadari perubahan sikap masing-masing saat ini dan apa penyebabnya, namun, mereka tak sadar perubahan sikap diri mereka sendiri.

Ino tidak menjawab. Ia kembali duduk di samping Shikamaru dan menatap satu bidang yang sama. Langit biru. Biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu seperti ini bertiga, bersama Chouji. Tapi, setelah selesai pemakaman, Chouji segera mengurusi ayahnya yang tidak sedang berada dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja pasca perang.

"Toko bungaku laku hari ini," kata Ino memecah keheningan. Matanya membasah mengingat apa penyebabnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya dipejamkan erat-erat untuk menahan tangisnya.

Shikamaru melirik ke arah Ino. Ia meneguk salivanya dengan sulit.

"Aku sudah kehilangan sosok ayah sebanyak dua kali."

Ino mengangkat dagunya dan menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Mata biru dan hitam saling bertemu. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Kalimat yang terlontar dari tenggorokan Shikamaru sama persis dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Ayah dan Asuma-sensei ...," gumam Ino lirih. "Kita ... kita sama-sama kehilangan mereka. Di waktu yang sama."

Bibir Ino bergetar. Matanya semakin membasah. Shikamaru menatap Ino khawatir. Yang dirasakannya tentang kehilangan dua sosok ayah pastilah sama dengan gadis itu. Tapi, Ino pasti jauh lebih rapuh. Serapuh jalinan air yang menyelubungi tali.

"Ino ...," panggil Shikamaru. "Kemarilah." Tangannya terbuka. Ino mendekat kemudian menempelkan wajahnya pada bahu Shikamaru. Lelaki berambut nanas itu menarik tangannya, mengusap rambut hingga punggung Ino untuk menenangkan.

"Kau hanya boleh bersikap seperti ini sekarang," kata Shikamaru. Ia menarik napas panjang. "Besok, kau harus kembali lagi menjadi Yamanaka Ino yang biasanya. Yang cerewet, bawel, dan merepotkan."

Ino memukul dada Shikamaru main-main. Kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung lelaki yang tengah berusaha menenangkannya. Wajahnya semakin ditenggelamkan pada bahu.

"Kita akan membantu Kurenai-sensei menjaga Mirai. Bersama-sama." Shikamaru membalas lingkaran tangan Ino pada punggungnya.

"Kalau kau bersedih lagi, aku akan ada untukmu. Aku tahu kau juga sama. Hanya kita yang saling mengerti rasa kehilangan yang satu ini."

Ino mengangguk paham dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Matanya dipejamkan erat-erat hingga kedua alisnya bertaut. "Kita akan selalu ada untuk satu sama lain."

"Aa." Shikamaru mengangguk.

Meski rasa tenang mulai mewarnai hatinya, Ino masih enggan melonggarkan dekapannya. Begitu juga Shikamaru, ia tahu bahwa Ino sudah jauh lebih tenang, tapi ia ingin seperti ini dulu. Ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Karena diam-diam, ia juga membutuhkan penawar rasa tenang. Sekarang juga.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

A/n:

Happy birthday, Ecaa! Ini ShikaIno pertama aku, pair lain dari fandom Naruto pertama yang aku tulis selain SasuSaku, dan aku tulis khusus buat Eca :p *gombal* sorry kalo abal. Tadinya mau buat yang manis-manis tapi gak tau kenapa jadinya malah gini. Wkwkwkwkwk. Semoga gak mengecewakan yah ;p

Makasih udah baca sampai sini! :)

Daffodila (Shafira :p)


End file.
